1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to open top railway hopper cars having lower hinged doors which are actuated for release by an improved locking mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Patents disclosing the prior art are U.S. Pat. No. 640,403 Jan. 2, 1900 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,766,193 June 24, 1930 which show latches having pivoted latching elements; U.S. Pat. No. 2,943,693 July 5, 1960 which discloses a pivoted latching arrangement for a vehicle cab; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,104,623 Sept. 24, 1963 which shows a pivoted closure latching mechanism for a railway hopper car. The present locking mechanism for railway hopper car doors is an improvement over the aforementioned patents.